Mr and Mrs Grayson
by davis32
Summary: Artemis and Dick's married life. Nothing to do with my story I Need You.


Mr. and Mrs. Grayson

It had been four years since Artemis went undercover with Kaldur, it took a year to finally bring the Light and Blank Manta down. After which her and Wally broke up it was a mutual agreement, she wanted to stay in the life of super hero, while he didn't.

She and Nightwing spent a year on probation for lying to the Justice League, but they let them both join as full members of the Justice League once their probation was done. She still lived in Gotham and was working for Wayne Enterprises.

She was also married now for two years, and she couldn't be happier, during that year of probation she and Nightwing grew really close, close enough for him to tell her his secret identity. When he told her he was the same Dick Grayson that she went to school with at Gotham Academy she tackled him to ground causing her to land on top of him and very close to his lips, they just stared at each other for a while before Dick raised his head and kissed her. They got married a year later, Dick also works for Bruce's company but most of his time is spent with the Justice League doing his computer genius thing.

She was on her way home from work, they lived in a nice two story house, she always wanted a house something small not like the mansion even though Dick could afford one. He bought her a small three bedroom house as a wedding gift, it was perfect for the two of them, and he even built them their own mini bat cave underneath the house. Dick wasn't supposed to be home until late which gave Artemis the perfect amount of time to prepare a nice dinner and think of a way to tell him the news that she had.

But when she walked into her house their dining room table was already set for two, Dick was standing next to the table smiling at her; he was dressed in one of his work suits. He walked towards her and brought a bouquet of roses from behind his back. Artemis smiled and put her brief case purse and keys on the table next to the door.

"What is all this babe?" Artemis asked.

"What a guy can't prepare a nice dinner for his amazing wife?" Dick said smirking.

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "No it's not that, this is amazing and beautiful, I'm just wondering what it's all about".

Dick sat the roses down on a table and wrapped his arms around her waist "I just wanted to do something special for you". Artemis smiled and reached up to kiss him. That's when the timer in the kitchen went off and she could smell something getting close to burning.

Artemis pulled back from the kiss and said "Dick whatever you have in the kitchen is burning".

"Shit" He ran off towards the kitchen to save the dinner. She grabbed the roses and put them in the vase that was already sitting on the dining room table, they were beautiful. Dick came out with tow plates of his famous lasagna and French bread he sat them on the table and pulled her chair out for her. They ate the amazing dinner talking about work and what was going on with the Justice League. They also talked about their friends; apparently Wally's girlfriend Lacey was pregnant, and Dick's little brother Damian has his first girlfriend, someone who can control him and put him in his place. Bruce was happy with Wonder Woman, and Jason and Barbara were also happy together, Tim was the only single Wayne and he was perfectly happy with living the bachelor life.

After dinner Dick served her favorite chocolate ice cream, she still hadn't figured out a way to tell him her news. After desert Dick got the wine out and asked her if she wanted some, it was favorite kind but she said no, he looked at her kind of weird but just shrugged and poured himself one. They sat down on the couch and watching some T.V. but Artemis had no idea what they were watching she was too busy thinking of a way to tell Dick that she was pregnant. She had just found out today, she had been feeling weird for the past couple of days so she decided to go to the doctor, only to find out she was eight weeks pregnant. She knew Dick wanted a family but would he want one so early. She was just getting ready to talk when she felt the nausea; she got up and ran to the downstairs bathroom barely making it to the toilet. Dick followed her and like the gentlemen he was he held her hair and rubbed her back, when she was done throwing everything up she had eaten all day he walked her to the couch and wrapped her in a blanket, he got her a glass of water and some saltines.

He sat down next to her and asked "Are you alright 'Miss? Did you catch the flu or something?".

Artemis just shuck her head no, he furrowed his eye brows and said "Do you know what's wrong?"

She just shuck her head yes, she couldn't get the words out. Dick looked at her and said "Well tell me what's wrong 'Miss so I can help you".

She started crying, damnit did hormones kick in this early, she hated crying she never cried, Dick looked at her weird and scooted closer to her "Oh 'Miss I didn't meant to make you cry, you can tell me when you're ready".

She nodded her head, Dick stood up to get her some napkins when she said it, "I'm pregnant" it was just a whisper but he heard it, he turned around so fast that he almost fell over.

His eyes were wide "W..W.. What?"

Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying louder "I'm eight weeks pregnant". Her eyes flew open when she heard a crash, Dick was lying on the floor, he had fainted.

She looked at her husband and said "Great the guy can take on any villain but I tell him I'm pregnant and he faints".

She stood up from the couch and grabbed the glass of water, he walked over to him and dumped the water on his face, his eyes opened and searched for her, quickly he got off the floor and wrapped his arms around her spinning her in circles causing her to shriek with surprise and laugh.

"But me down Dick before you make throw up again".

Dick sat her down he had a huge smile on his face, "You're really pregnant".

"Yes I just found today. I'm eight weeks along".

She didn't think it was possible but his smile got wider, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her, it was a passionate loving kiss that made her knees weak. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and said "Were having a baby".

Artemis laughed and said "Yes Were having a baby".

One year later.

The day after Dick found out Artemis was pregnant he told everyone single person they knew, even random people on the street. Artemis had retired from being a super hero, even though she loved it she wanted to be there to see her child grow up. On January 12th they had a healthy baby boy they named Lucas Wayne Grayson. During labor Artemis had called Dick every horrible name in the book between Vietnamese and English; she actually squeezed his hand so hard that she broke two fingers. But he did not faint unlike Wally did when his daughter was born. Even though she swore she would never have another child she was ready for another one, Dick just laughed and said "Well then let's start practicing".


End file.
